James Eglamore
|Year = |House = Queslett (Former Student) |Role = Teacher/Dragon Slayer/Protector of the Court |Debut = }} Sir James Eglamore is a sports teacher in the Court and Kat's 'Uncle Jimmy', although he is not, in fact, related to her but is a close friend of her parents who she treats as such. He has been knighted by the Queen of England and is the current Protector of the Court. Eglamore succeeds the previous Protector of the Court and his mentor, Sir Thorn. He's known to enjoy sword-fighting; he teaches it and is evidently known as a dragon slayer, although he claims this is only an official title ("dragons don't need slaying much these days). In addition to this he was friends with Sivo, a Rogat Orjak, before Sivo's body was possessed by Reynardine. There is a traditional folk song called "Sir Eglamore" that is about a knight fighting a dragon (a la Eglamore and Reynardine in Sivo's body). Kate Rusby, who is credited by Tom Siddell as the inspiration for Antimony's accent sings a version of this song as well as a song called Annan Waters. Running Gag: Pages on which Eglamore appear often have an author's comment which helpfully inform the reader that the man in the pictures is Eglamore - "that guy". History James Eglamore was first brought to GunnerKrigg Court as a small boy by Jones. He was told that it would be his new home, though his parents would be able to vist him often.Several years later, when James was in his 7th year; he met Donald Dolan for the first time as Jones introduced the two boys. Sometime later, he Anthony, Anja, Brinnie, Donald, and Surma are seen taking a group photo together. He later gets into a fight with Hyland after the other boy insults Surma and his friends. He is then brought to the office of the current games teacher where he is reprimanded for losing his temper, however he is not punished but instead given an opportunity to learn about what is is like to be a protector of the court. Sometime later he starts dating Surma. Later on, he leaves for Dragon Slayer training, however his relationship with Surma begins to fall apart. He is visited by Jones during this time. When he returns, he discovers that Surma has fallen in love with Anthony Carver and is comforted by Jones. About 12 Years later, he is shown to be a Games teacher at the court. Relationships Jones Jones has been a constant companion to James ever since she brought him to the Court, and has stated that she will be a friend to him for the rest of his life, as she has done with many others. Surma It is also known that he was previously in a relationship with Antimony's mother Surma during their own school days, prior to Surma's marriage to Anthony Carver. It is unknown when or why the relationship between Surma and Eglamore ended. References throughout the comic, such as , suggest that he retains strong feelings of affection towards Surma. Gallery Six.jpg|James (top-left) with Surma (bottom-left), Anthony (top-right), Anja & Donald (middle) and Brinnie (bottom-right) References Category:Named Characters Category:Teachers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Court Employees Category:Queslett House